Summer Amour
by Seventh-Noble-Kakashi-Hatake
Summary: UlquiorraxGrimmjow Grimmjow gets dragged along/tags along with Ulquiorra on a hot summer's day, what happens when he and Ulquiorra stroll the streets of Katakura Town? Rated M for obvious reasons. One-shot, Blam! Enjoy! Loves!


Seventh-Noble: *laughs* Once again I'm interested in a pairing that have totally diverse feelings towards one another. But hey, whatever makes me sleep at night, lol.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: Agh, blow me.

Ulquiorra: Be cautious, I just might be in the mood to take you up on that offer.

Grimmjow: *shock, blush* Wouldn't be hesitating now would'cha? **Smirk**

Ulquiorra: Never. **Approaches.**

Seventh-Noble: *steps in view* Annyway, haha… lets save that stuff for later! This fan-based fiction is rated M for Mature.

Hard Core Yaoi. Cu-SING! And most likely Out of Characterising because I **barely**know what their like. And no summery for you! I've been doing it with the last few fan-based fictions and I'm tired of wasting my creativity on them. Oh and One-shot! Blam! Disclaimer I do not own Bleach's characters nor the songs Grimmjow will be singing at your expense. Also tell me if I spelled the pink haired widget's name right, I could never remember it right… _**groans!**_

* * *

Summer Road Amour

--[]--

"Rrrnnn…" Grimmjow growls, ringing his nose pacing over a dirt patted way, arms bent in a way his cloth hung over them as his hands gripped his sides.

"You should have stayed…" Ulquiorra coldly implied not even glancing over to look at the man following him.

"And what? Lose out on Syazel's bet?! Hell no!" He blurts out, thrusting a frustrated arm in the air. "I'd sooner rather die than lose a bet to that stuck bitchy basturd!" Adds Grimmjow.

He lets out a unnoticeable sigh. "The fact you actually agreed upon a bet from Syazel is a sign you're even a bigger fool than I imagined." Ulquiorra's words sunk deep like a dagger.

Cringing at the insult, Grimmjow retorts his voice at the Arrancar, "If ya' got something to say, then say it! 'Cause if you don't, shut the fuck up about it!!" His blue chiseled eyes leered at Ulquiorra's aura trying to shake him but to no avail.

"…" An uncomfortable silence fell over the Bleak Espada's figure, creeping Grimmjow out.

"**Shiver!**Weirdo…" Mutters Grimmjow, dropping his body as he continued his walk. _He's acting funny again… not like the first time though.._

"Hey!" He shouts giving no regard if anyone saw/heard him as he lashed out a teeth barred frown. "Here's an idea! Why don't we use those damn teleporting powers we got and get the **fuck** out of here? I mean c'mon! Wouldn't it be a hell of a lot easier just to that? My feet are killing me…" Grimmjow noted, whispering the last part to himself.

Remaining silent, Ulquiorra continues at his own leisure having nothing to say to him at the time.

Snarling under his breath Grimmjow raised a brow becoming conflicted should he stay and beat that bastard at his own game or submit defeat to the higher Arrancar? Then he sprung in an idea, well more like something to keep himself from being bored to tears, most likely a new death. Raising a hand he coughed into it, took a breath of air rolling his lips to an "O" and began singing The Knooks' I'll Always Be Where I Need To Be. His voice was that of a god, though he'd sooner punch anyone who says that. Being complemented for his voice rather than his strength burns the battle-lusting Arrancar like embers of a dying fire. However, the tune of voice nonetheless possessed a rhythmically chime, playing out in the air shifting and changing with each syllable he uttered from his finely carved throat. Grimmjow finishes that song proceeding to sing Offspring's Trust In You. After one song he continued on with another, Disturbed's Into the Fire. Finally Theory of a Deadman's Hate My Life.

His loud roaring voice boomed through the air tickling Ulquiorra's ears but never showed response to it. Spitting out rough and meaningful phrases with each song he sang as he rocked out hard, distant to his surroundings which changed from being about a few miles away in a the woods to the city's highway bridge. The sound of imaginary music blares loudly in Grimmjow's head heightening his experiences. Ulquiorra, whom was lost in thoughts and getting to his destination, didn't even bother, knowing if he should he'll have to put up with his blatant and extreme arguments. Not that he mind nor cared, he just didn't want to lose focus on where he needed to go. Although, he really enjoys it when Grimmjow and his quarrelsome ways even though he doesn't say much back, which ticks off the blow-heart Grimmjow even more to the point swords and fists fly as if it were a dance.

And now we resume with him finishing the song. "There's no end in sight! I hate my life! No it's nothing new, it sucks to be you I fucking hate my liiife! FUCK! Whoo!" And with that whoo he threw up a devil's sign in the air signifying he felt _**victorious.**_

"…" The cold paladin Arrancar rebuttals with his own silence indicating they had arrived.

Stopping Grimmjow quickly blinks staring at Ulquiorra for a second before looking up at a strange building. A little startled by his new surroundings he looked on before asking,

"The hell is this place? And where the hell is everyone? Aren't there suppose to be weaklings spawning everywhere you look?" He noted, seeing no one around other than Ulquiorra and him. Heck, even those things the _**humans **_called _**cars**_ were scarce, just 4 or 5 were seen around the vicinity.

"Celebration I suppose." He said remembering he saw a sign on the way there. "And they call it an _**Outlet Mall.**_" Turning he saw the wild Arrancar electric teal eyes dart around, curious why such a thing exists.

"?" Feeling as though someone was staring a bit too long he looked down frowning while saying, "What?"

"…" Shifting he walked away from Grimmjow not before whispering, "Come." to him.

Growling Grimmjow stood firm where he was standing. "What? In there?? Hell no!!" Declaring his words he swiped a defiant hand at the rival Arrancar.

He stops, glancing two deep green orbs at him. "Why not?" A low growl hinted over his own startling Grimmjow having never heard that tone from him of all Hollows.

"Tuh!" He spits out jerking his head away. "Smells hotter in there than it is out here…" Murmured noting how the mall's temperature changed through the scent. He hates being in rooms that are hot. Heh heh, fucking prick.

Ulquiorra flinched at that statement then shoved it aside. "Fine." The sound of his feet skiff on the ground walking deeper into the mall.

After watching Ulquiorra slip away into the mall he was left all alone… bored and with nothing to do _**again. **_Waiting too. Waiting for that damn white as hell Arrancar to return from that wrenched building which he rejected to go inside. That pale skinned Arrancar whom always is quiet, never-changing and marred with green markings that connected to his lids as it shifted black just underneath the brow and made him look as though he was eternally crying. That Arrancar whose hands rust over with a arctic ambience while the nails were painted the same color as his beautiful profoundly green spheres covered in a sea of unopposed nothingness. That Arrancar whose Hollow hole forever imprinted just between the throat and collar of his neck signifying he was of equal terms with the teal-haired Arrancar and those whom are just like him. That Arrancar whose upper lip dyed black in nature while the other dyed white matching his bleakly pale cheeks and skin. That Arrancar whose hair was soft, dark, and silky however never needed to be combed at lest from what he thought. That Arrancar whose Hollow features had brought him a skull-like bone with a horn sticking out in the air as it shown in the blazing sun. That very same Arrancar who burns Grimmjow's endearing passion with such a force, each passing second becomes harder to hold it all in.

Pacing himself in circles, Grimmjow's body heat began rising steadily soon perspiration fell over his tanned skin sticking his hair to the flesh and changing his face strawberry red. A sloppy wet tongue slips over his lips before a involuntary pant escapes his breath. Inside his mind were images filled with Ulquiorra's tiny physique reaching out to him with open arms. He panted wildly, abruptly grasping the sides of his head overwhelmed with such strange emotions. Shutting his eyes he tries to shake these feelings away, a Hollow isn't suppose to have feelings, their suppose to be brute strength and live only for fighting. But however, that rule doesn't even apply even to the laws of nature itself. Instead, Grimmjow is faced with more mental images of Ulquiorra's which kept him from surmounting over these unwanted issues. Grimmjow's sensations were so great for Ulquiorra, just the imaginary sight of his eyes gazing upon him sent him for a loop. A sharp, pleasing pain engulfs his groin snapping his teal eyes down to what might possibly be causing such a sensation. There, from within his Arrancar clothing, was a bulge, a very large bulge sticking out desperately calling out for fleshy satisfaction. Instinct took over and quickly he found himself touching his erection, exposing it to the outside world as one long massive wanting flesh. Stiff and burning with heat, his desire took and overflowed, at long last leading Grimmjow to seize his hardened need pumping it to satisfactory. His moans, cries and yelps struck the summer air over and over again as he gasped with each move he made on himself.

"O-oh!" The whole body shivered, he hadn't felt this excited since he fought that shinigami a while ago. Sure he felt excited about the blank Ulquiorra before, but this was a whole new level of excitement perhaps better than his bout with the shinigami. It was something he's never felt before, something he couldn't put into words. "Aa… aa… aa…" He drips his tone panting excessively.

_I want him to open me… so badly._

_I want him to eat me… so much._

_I want him to love me… so greatly._

_I just want Ulquiorra…!_

"Unnhh… U-U-Ulquiorra…" He whispered his name, pumping faster with each breathless cry for his paladin Arrancar. It continued, turning his normal human-like cries into whispered Hollow cries, which in turn grew louder. "Aah! Ulquiorra, please take me!" Grimmjow shouted lost within his fantasies. His pleasure. His lust. His cravings. They all sent him over the edge and he could not return until he was there. He lightly hunched over gripping onto the buildings wall knowing he was so close to his long awaited climax. Biting his lower lip he watches himself pump faster and faster focusing every ounce of his being, then jerking his head violently up shutting his eyes to scream as hard as he could. His tongue slipped out bracing himself with a few more erratic breaths then flutters his now lust blurred eyes open, face strawberry red from intense heat.

_This is it…_ Time seemed to slow down. _…I'm going to cum… and no one's going to stop me._

"…What are you doing?" A bland voice came up from behind.

"**FUCK!!!!!!**" It was far too late to hold it back in, the dripping whiteness fell on the concrete. All of it pooled out from deep inside Grimmjow leaving nothing but a sense of fatigued lust.

Ulquiorra heard a splash just ahead of Grimmjow right before he started panting breathlessly for some reason. His hard breathing halts and when they did his head drop almost toppling over from such an ordeal, however, there's a new more pressing matter the wild Arrancar has to deal with.

_O-oh… oh no…_The smut covered Arrancar thought looking down at his dripping wet hand. "Unh… I've got to go." Was all he said before summoning a space to the Waco Mun-do.

(A/N: Lol! Every time I hear/see that name I think of Nachos and Nacho Bear! XD )

Ashamed and crushed by what he had done Grimmjow looks at the open void then lifts his foot to take a step in, however, something takes his Arrancar vest pulling him down into a warm, lower torso and pair of legs. While this happened the void suddenly slams shut as a utterly confused and startled Grimmjow looks forward with shrunken teal eyes, and then shakily looks behind himself. There stood Ulquiorra still giving him that blank face like usual. Unmoved, expressionless, focused on what had needed to be done while he, the wild one, did things whenever he wanted without thinking about the consequences of his actions. Grimmjow could only lay there feeling guiltier than usual gazing at the hand which caused him such grief, along with pleasure.

He grits his teeth thinking, _Damn… damn… damn… damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN! DAMN!! FUCK DAMMNIT!! I'm such a--?!!_

Out of the blue the paladin Arrancar cups his exposed groin sliding his palm up the flesh.

"Ah!?" He grabs his arm pressing his head into the pale chest unsure what's happening. "Wh-what are you--???"

_Am I really that horrible to you…? Is that why you're doing this?_

"…" Easily he switched his palm with a finger going around the head several times before rubbing the nub of his finger over the slit.

_Say something to me…_

"U-U-Ulquiorra! S-stop!" Gasps Grimmjow tightening his grip and throwing the other arm around Ulquiorra's neck.

_Anything… just say something…_

"No." He replied holding his new found erection with two fingers gazing at it.

_Yes…_

"Stop… looking…" Painfully the wild Arrancar shuts his eyes, was this really happening? Was Ulquiorra actually touching… _**him?**_

_Keep looking…_

"You lied…" Ulquiorra positioned himself so his head dangled upside-down in front of Grimmjow suddenly seizing his hand over his erection.

_I didn't mean too…_

"Huh?" Fluttering a single blue orb open he gazes at the man he pined for.

_My heart… it's beating so fast…_

"Earlier before I left, I spoke with Syazel, wondering where you were, but when I asked he told me he hadn't the foggiest where you might of gone, nor had seen you most of the day." He blandly told him squeezing him harder.

"UNH!!! Dammit stop!!" He growled smacking his hand away and leaping up all to stand several feet away. "What the hell, Ulquiorra?!!" Grimmjow roared trying to regain himself.

_I-I I don't know what to do…_

Ulquiorra slowly lifts himself from his hunched position gazing his deep emerald spheres at Grimmjow, he stood before him silently, and then holds his thin white arms out to the teal-haired Arrancar. Grimmjow's sharp blue eyes shrunk as a monstrous blush smears all over his manly façade. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Did he go totally insane with self-induced delusions of the paladin Arrancar? Was he actually seeing yet another fantasy come real? Is Ulquiorra reaching out to him with warm, open arms? Even though his face were still without emotion it couldn't hide the fact he was really cute in that position.

"Grimmjow…" His lips moved slowly saying his name in a almost hushed tone.

_Ulquiorra._

Soundlessly Ulquiorra shunpo's before Grimmjow, each arm wrapping around his waist and a face pressing up against his well-toned, tanned torso. "Unh?" is his single reaction as his teal eyes gaze upon the other's approach.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Ulquiorra meekly said, burring himself deeper into Grimmjow's chest.

_I have no excuse, I just wanted you…_

A bite fell on his Hollow hole and Grimmjow immediately sense the Arrancar's yearn. Involuntarily Grimmjow grasps the other's pale wrist gently pushing him back saying, "Th-this isn't what you really want." The Arrancar's body shifts turning away to attempt an escape from the icy other.

"It is you fool." He grasped his face after having broke free of Grimmjow's hold, sinking the teal-haired Arrancar into a deep, kneeling, kiss.

Suddenly he felt himself being pushed back into a nearby wall then a ravaging sensation enveloped upon his mouth as if it were calling out for his acceptance. The mouth lightly opened allowing whatever presence inside the tarnish lips. Moans let loose in the solace air turning it to a mixture of heated passion and drive while even the smell itself changed from the city's normal aroma to a smutty, desirably warm scent. Throbbing aches shoot up Ulquiorra's lower torso leading Ulquiorra to separate and gaze down at a beautifully hardened flesh from a teal-haired Arrancar. A single white hand slides down Grimmjow's body once again seizing control of his still exposed hardness.

"B-but I already--" A finger touches his lips quieting the ruckus which washis voice and caused him to narrow deep teal eyes at the digit.

"Fool, I can easily **make **you release a hundredfold if I wanted."

A shiver rocketed across his body, Ulquiorra's seriousness towards his statement startled him, and then watched as the other go down to his length stopping only to stare for a quick moment.

He gasps, feeling every single inch trudge deeper in the other male's throat. The unyielding wet feeling almost drove Grimmjow to madness, the sight so perfect and pure, Ulquiorra's mouth overlapping his harden need, he was right, he could make him cum a hundredfold if he wanted; 'cause he sure as hell thought he was going to right then and there. Slowly, Grimmjow's mouth gaped open with each pull, twist, turn, and suction, gasping small quiet sounds as Ulquiorra tasted every last bit of the other's length. Ulquiorra slides his hand over his panting partner's inner thigh slipping in-between a crack in his physique. A finger touched something that felt like a closed door of flesh, it was sweet, smooth, and in dire need of entering. First, he brushed the closed hole sending a shiver down the teal-haired Arrancar's body. Second, Ulquiorra lightly probes with the tip of his middle finger applying, slowly, more pressure; a grunt was heard while Grimmjow suddenly twists right. Third, Ulquiorra slips out his probing finger diving it into his already full mouth covering it with a thick coat of his own saliva, and then instantaneously forced in the lone finger burying it deep inside his little teal-haired jewel.

In and out, in and out, wiggling randomly, Ulquiorra did everything he possibly could to Grimmjow's abdomen, the cries of agony fluttered about hoping to expel some of that held in torture. Soon yet another digit found its way now allowing another move Ulquiorra had been saving, he scissors him, but not the normal scissoring, he'd twist and pinched him scrapping his green nails along the tender skin, but not so much he bleeds. Grimmjow felt like he's about to tear apart and die in a blissful rapture, he liked the fact Ulquiorra was both causing him pain and ecstasy, it made him feel as though he was satisfying his animistic needs with such cunningly refined elegance and brutal, iced over devastation. Out from the blue, Ulquiorra meet with something as a wild scream coming from Grimmjow's mouth with his teal eyes rolling in the back of his head. Jackpot. Grimmjow's spot at long last had been uncovered and all for Ulquiorra to take much like his harden shaft. Almost immediately he brushes his fingers inside the point at a rapid pace letting Grimmjow scream more frantically overcome in his desire. Grimmjow slowly looked down eyeing Ulquiorra's movements enjoying the view, his weak, trembling hand reaches for the Arrancar's bitterly pale cheek rubbing it softly gazing into him with foggy spheres and a carnal, mouth-open, tongue rolling smirk. Forest green eyes look up at the desirably smirking male watching him sweat and quake in anticipation.

Raking over his slit, he forced his tongue into his head worming it around as much as he could. "U-Ulqu--…**_!!_**" Pre-cum exceeded through Grimmjow's slit, allowing the paladin Arrancar to get a bit of what his fluids tasted like. It was sweet yet, tangy while it oozed around his mouth like a ravenous beast looking for pleasure.

Just as he was screaming for dear life Ulquiorra halts all movement, stood up and looked at the slumped, teal-haired Arrancar in the eye. Panting, Grimmjow shuddered feeling quite raged at the Espada standing before him, then again, he's teased him before so it's nothing new, however, not to this extent, not when he was so freaking close in spewing his hot, juicy fluids all over the man he pined for. Squinting one eye at him he exhaled attempting to regain his breath so he can bark an insult, but before he could a body rushed into him keeping the Arrancar pinned against the wall. His eyes snap up shocked at Ulquiorra's quick movement, next thing he knew his saggy white slacks were torn along with everything else save his white and black vest. Grimmjow could do nothing, he was too overcome with desire to even properly evade Ulquiorra's outburst, let alone keep him at bay. Just below his vision Ulquiorra sheds off the bounding clothing of his legs and waist leaving nothing but his own top on. A hard slender white member stuck out before Grimmjow, for his height Ulquiorra sure seemed nicely equipped. Swiftly he stole his sides swinging Grimmjow's lower body more into him as he supported his back on the wall. Confused teal eyes gazes at cold empty green ones allowing a moment of distraction.

"Ulquiorra…?"

"…" the Paladin Arrancar took advantage of his partner's obliviousness and effortlessly shoved his throbbing shaft down to his hilt, wincing as he was instantly met with a powerfully tight series of constrictions.

"**gasp! **OH!!" He moaned painfully, feeling Ulquiorra's base smash against the entranceway. "Oouunnhhh!!!"

A low grunt ejected Ulquiorra's voice, however, he had no time to enjoy the delightfully constricting feel to his length as his thoughts were more preoccupied with another goal for the frenzied Arrancar, something that mostly involved the endulgence hot, tasteful screams and the exchange of bodily fluids.

The pain struck everywhere inside causing Grimmjow to bite his own lip so hard it bled. Ulquiorra thrusts continued to grow becoming steadily prompt hoping for the one place he was looking for and it didn't take him long either.

"Oh god yesss…" He arches his back hoping to gain more friction and he did just that. "Ah! Ulquiorra!" Yet another shout escapes him.

Ulquiorra gave a silent stare, having to look over his accomplished third step just once to know that Grimmjow was going to be his by the end of their carnal session.

"Unnnhhh..." Growls the vexed Grimmjow, doing the best he can to stab Ulquiorra's stinging length deeper in his prostate. Suddenly, his low growls began to make a fimliar yet feral echoed bellow. It was faint, but Ulquiorra could definitely tell it was a Hollow's cry broiling up from the growing ecstasy.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra whispered, deeply infatuated by the growling Jearerjaques, driving deeper into his other Hollow hole as he shifted his grip under the taller male's legs using his new position to propel even further up that coiling, wet embrace he calls an ass.

The teal-haired male felt he was on the vurge of dying, his eyes firmly fixated on the icy albino's body and movements, soaking in the intoxicating view and stapling it forever into thick-head. Soon, Grimmjow became overwhelmed with raw ecstacy, so much so he pulled his vest open, showed off his masculine torso, and started playing with his sore nipples before Ulquiorra, his tongue licking over his lips in desire.

Ulquiorra's mouth instantly dried at the sight, only in his dreams did he ever think to see the teal-haired Arranncar do such provocative and inticing things for his viewing pleasure. No sooner than this happened, Grimmjow clinched hard around Ulquiorra's shaft, screaming about something, he didn't quite understand what he was saying at first until he ushred,

"Uqui!! S-s-stop, m-my body! UNH!!!" A long string of precum drizzled down his throbbing length as it was rubbed deep within two fleshy surfaces, creating a slickened feel over Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, not yet! I haven't come close reaching my own--…!" For once in Ulquiorra's life, he begged to another, it was strange but deeply needed as he wished so longingly to prolong Grimmjow's climax as much as he could. The problem was; Ulquiorra severely underestimated how much of a heated effect he had on Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra! I can't stop!! I can't stop!! Oh yes!!" A loud, very loud, moan came from Grimmjow's voice as he gripped onto the wall with a spare hand for some needed support. "Ulquiorra, hurry, _**please!!!**_"

His sweet cries finally snapped Ulquiorra pushing him over the edge, the iced-over expression now lost to a pit of raging lust and the want to pumble Grimmjow's sweet ass into submission with all the might he can muster.

"Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!Ulquiorra!" The low Hollow roar became louder and more prompt, hissing and screeching with unrelenting force.

The sound of his mate's Hollow howl only pleased the paladin Arrancar more involuntarily reaching Grimmjow's member and pumping it with all his might as he continued his assault within.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cu--! I'm! I'm--!!" A single flinch was the only warning Grimmjow got before, "Unhaaaaahh… Ulquiooorraaahh…" The liquid poured out of him like a fountain splashing up all over him and Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow…" was the only whispered word his white and black lips could muster before he too came, jerking his head up letting his tongue fly loose in complete rapture with his Hollow cry escaping him at long last.

Both laid there in a heap of there own juices, panting furiously each satisfied with each other's preformance in the hot summer's day. Meekly, Grimmjow gazed two tired, blue eyes into his green glazed ones, reaching a slinder yet long hand for the plastered albino's face, trailing his fingers of the left side of his cheek over the green lines that streaked down his face. A small chuckle came from Grimmjow's voice saying,

"You look like shit, Uqui."

"Grimm..." was all Ulquiorra said before diving towards his lips, crushing his endearing and yearning love onto the Sexta Espada.

**2 Hours Later...**

"WAH!!" A orange-haired male cries out, crashing onto the side walk below.

"Ichigo!" Orihime ushured haplessly, watching her friend fall inexplictently.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked, his tone ever somber and gentle.

"What happened??" Uryuu demanded in his usual "I could care less what happened to you" voice.

"I think I slipped on something… What the--!!?!?!"

It was then, Ichigo realized that trying to find the enemies whereabouts was the dumbest thing he could have ever doen

The end.

000

Seventh-Noble: **passes the fuck on out** x.x (4:04am Dec 1)

Kakashi: Clean up on aisle 3!

Grimmjow: Merry Christmas ya' little grabbers!

Ulquiorra: And have a Happy New Year, filth.

Editing figure: Agh, didn't finished that last bit cause I passed out. D:


End file.
